There are numerous prior art drawing kits intended to provide instruction or entertainment for children or adults. The inventions described and illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,768,177 of Thomas issued Oct. 30, 1973 and Canadian Pat. No. 363,667 of Morrison issued Jan. 26, 1937, are representative of such kits. In both cases, a sheet of paper is mounted on an activity area on a writing surface of a case, and an appropriate activity such as sketching or the like is carried out on the sheet.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel construction of a kit for drawing and other activities for children and others, which is both portable and easy to operate. It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a device in which the activity medium, for example paper, is not easily wasted.